


don't sit down 'cause i've moved your chair

by kingyu (ifntae)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, kind of the office!au, side myungyeol and yadong cause i'm that basic, this is gonna be all so stupid, woogyu is the main ship but this is basically ot7 stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/kingyu
Summary: who said a 9 to 5 job had to be boring?





	1. gassy jjong

**Author's Note:**

> there are no words to explain how stupid this is all gonna be  
> also, three things:  
> 1\. this is not an elaborated thing and though it will have a sequence, don't focus much on it  
> 2\. this fic will change POV depending on-- however i feel like writing it, basically.  
> 3\. sunggyu isn't part of this mess, as of yet.
> 
> ALSO i tag this as a the office!au but the only things in common are that this takes place in an office, and it is all so so so stupid.

When Sungjong steps out of the elevator and into the corridor of his floor, he can already sense the chaos without hearing or seeing it. It's like he has developed a sensibility for times like this, when it's in the middle of the month and no one is hurried to finish calculating the gains and losses from that month.

He sighs for a last time before stepping inside the adjacent offices where his workspace is. But when he finally enters, there is no chaos.

Everyone is sitting down in their own chairs, typing fast, eyes moving frantically from their numerical sheets to the computer's monitor and frowns bent as deep as an u. There is no paper throwing tournament held by Woohyun, no running around from Sungyeol and Myungsoo and no shouts from Howon. Dongwoo, instead of sleeping soundly over his desk, is standing up besides the copy machine, and he's the first one to notice him.

"Hey, Jjong" Dongwoo greets in a smile, and everyone looks up for a moment as they hear the only voice in the utter silence of keyboards being pressed.

Sungyeol simply nods his head in acknowledgement and Sungjong answers back in the same manner, actually scared that the older hasn't yet made fun of his attire. _Jjong, this is an office, not a runaway-- why are you even wearing a coat? It's May, not fuckin' January._ Myungsoo raises a hand from his cubicle, waving at him without actually looking up, too immersed in his work.

Something about everything being so pacific feels... odd. Sungjong stays put on the entrance for at least a whole minute, staring down at each one of them. And even if Sungyeol doesn't look his way again nor Woohyun tries to peak from his desk, he knows something fishy is going on.

Dongwoo finishes his business with the copy machine and glances at him before looking again, confused. "Are you coming in, or what?" He asks.

 _Even Dongwoo-hyung is weird_ , Sungjong thinks, quietly making his way down the narrow corridor between cubicles, eyeing everyone suspiciously.

It is until he has arrived safely at his workplace in one single piece, no food thrown at his way or playful _yet painful_ hits on the back of his head. He places down his suitcase and tilts his head to the side, finding everything more and more weird as seconds go by.

He takes off his flashy orange coat and hangs it on the side of his desk before he turns on his computer and moves his chair to sit down and-- _pfft!_

His cheeks are reddening up in matter of seconds as he registers the fart sound his chair has just emitted and everyone somehow has heard, even though he fully knows that wasn't him. But he knows no one will believe him, because someone (or everyone, funny enough his coworkers make better conspiracies than analysis of incomes) has placed the fart bag on his chair on purpose.

Sungyeol is the loudest of them all, but he registers Dongwoo's guffaws and feels a pang of anger setting down on his stomach.

"Don't dwell much on it" Woohyun comments between giggles, an actual tear running down from the side of his cheek. "we know how gassy you can be" Sungjong takes the bag and throws it at him, the older dodging it swiftly despite not looking well because of his watery eyes.

The bag lands on top of Myungsoo's head, and though he had also started laughing yet didn't make it so obvious like the other three, he stands up offended, as if he had nothing to do with any of this.

"Yah!" He rages, and Sungyeol finds this even funnier.

Over the whole mess of laughs and screams, they register the very familiar steps coming from down the corridor where the floor's biggest office is. They shut up at once when Howon is distinguished in form, another talent of his team-- to act as if nothing has been going on even if they're caught red handed.

"It's too damn early" Howon sighs. "Can't you guys keep it down at least until 11AM?" His words are soft but his tone is irritated and everyone knows better than to step wrongly when Howon's popping the vein on the side of his forehead.

Everyone replies quietly and go back to their own workspace, resuming their work.

 

It is in the silence that Sungjong perfectly hears Howon whisper to Sungyeol, "How did the fart bag joke go?"

Sungjong stands up at once and snaps with a " _hyung_!" Howon decides to simply laugh at.


	2. howon arriving late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungyeol and Woohyun exchange glances, and is the former who talks, "we're playing pin the tail on the donkey."

Howon is running late.  
  
For the first time in the past two years, he is running late.  
  
It shouldn't be such a big deal. So what if he's one hour late? He's the boss and it's not like he has to notify to anyone, and his unit consists of mature guys who can do the job on their own without needing a form of authority hovering and breathing down their neck like Howon likes it to do.  
  
But the thing is, despite the fact that he knows his unit has mature guys, he also knows that's not really the case. Don't misunderstand him, his employee do wonders when the time asks for it, more than once they have finished a week's worth of work in one day. That's how good they can be.  
  
However, if they finish a week's worth of work earlier than they should, that means what he's fearing the most.  
  
_Free time._  
  
When he arrives at the office, he is surprised at how good he is with these things, knowing his employees like the palm of his hand.  
  
Myungsoo is sitting down on a chair, tied by his arms and torso with everyones' ties, his eyes are covered too and he's spinning around, screaming for mercy. Sungyeol and Woohyun are cheering as they push and push Myungsoo faster. Sungjong is looking from his desk with a frown yet _just looking_ , not stopping them, and Dongwoo is resting his head on a pillow he brought a few months back when this weird rutine started.  
  
Everyone stops on track when they notice Howon standing on the entrance. By everyone he means Sungyeol and Woohyun, Sungjong simply hides his head like a meerkat. Myungsoo is still spinning around, and is confused as of why there are no more cheers coming from his coworkers.  
  
This type of behavior is nothing new, yet this doesn't mean Howon has approved it.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" He asks, obviously expecting an answer.  
  
Sungyeol and Woohyun exchange glances, and is the former who talks, "we're playing pin the tail on the donkey."  
  
Howon frowns. "Why?"  
  
"It's his birthday." Woohyun says easily.  
  
"It is not" Howon scoffs. He won't admit that the only reason why he knows this is because they were both born in March. "His is in March, we're in May."  
  
Sungyeol raises a finger and shows off a smirk, as if he was waiting for an answer like that. "But in the Lunar Calendar"  
  
Howon frowns even more, making the fast math in his head and concluding that _it's pure bullshit_ , adding the fact that it doesn't make sense since he is literally tied down to the chair.  
  
Myungsoo doesn't make a comment while they talk, maybe he's scared enough to make it worst or maybe he was actually enjoying the game, Howon leans toward the latter. The three of them wait expectantly for him to say something, and Howon catches sight of Sungjong's head peaking from the little wall that separates each cubicle.  
  
"What are you really doing?" Howon asks again, hands resting on his waist.  
  
This time Sungyeol tells the truth, a bit afraid. "He said he has never thrown up."  
  
"What? That's impossible, everyone has thrown up at least once."  
  
"That's what we said!" Woohyun points.  
  
"I just don't get dizzy easily." Myungsoo adds, not knowing in what direction he should be speaking to, eyes still covered with a blue tie.  
  
"That's why we're spinning him." Sungyeol concludes. Sungjong has rested his chin over the top of the wall again, and is looking at Howon expectantly to do one thing or the other.  
  
Howon frowns, and does what he thinks is the best choice.  
  
"It's because you're not spinning him fast enough. Here, gimme."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
